


Enjoy The Ride

by RivetingOmega (Demonwomb)



Series: not your average A/B/O [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Omega, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Submissive Alpha, Training Camp, Voyeurism, coming without touching, side Tanaka/Nishinoya as friends with benefits, side daisuga, side kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/RivetingOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He hadn't wanted to say it. He didn't want to be the one spilling the 'I'm not like other omegas' shit but it was so frustrating to be treated in a way that he wasn't used to. He didn't want that. He couldn't even imagine to lie on his back and be ravished by some alpha that he probably didn't even like. Only heat pheromones would make him feel like that. Now, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to fight nature.</i><br/> </p><p>In which Nishinoya teases all those alphas and betas who are succumbing to their hormones because it's hilarious. But somehow it's not working on the gentle alpha with the glass heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167369) by [Silverfishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfishy/pseuds/Silverfishy). 



> FIRST OF ALL I'm so proud of fandom. Whenever a new popular trope comes up there are always stories in which characters fight the status quo, because we know there are always people who don't meet the criteria. So we get soulmate AUs in which characters who aren't soulmates fall in love, or people want to be loved despite the bond and not because of it. We get alpha couples and more and I wanted to contribute to that with this Asanoya story. 
> 
> SECOND OF ALL I have no idea in which time this could be set, it's definitely not second season's training camp but it's also not after the second season so... very AU.
> 
> THIRD OF ALL english is not my mothertongue but i hope there are not too many typos or grammar mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find something!

When Nishinoya had presented as an omega a lot of people were surprised. Literally everyone had thought he would be an alpha or at least a beta. But Nishinoya did have a feeling in his gut and he wanted to be proud of being an omega. Which wasn't very easy. His family treated him with kid gloves and some teammates acted weird around him. More distant.

 

"Noya, you're an omega now. It's not appropriate for us to be so close." Tanaka was rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward sideglance and all Nishinoya could do was to punch his arm as hard as he could.

 

His best friend looked extremely offended and rubbed the throbbing skin with a hiss. Tanaka was a beta and usually into alphas like Kiyoko-San but now he was just acting strange.

 

"Stop this nonsense Ryuu! I'm still the same and I'm not some... some... delicate omega flower."

 

He hadn't wanted to say it. He didn't want to be the one spilling the 'I'm not like other omegas' shit but it was so frustrating to be treated in a way that he wasn't used to. He didn't want that. He couldn't even imagine to lie on his back and be ravished by some alpha that he probably didn't even like. Only heat pheromones would make him feel like that. Now, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to fight nature. That wasn't him, that wasn't him at all!

 

"Ah. I'm sorry, Noya. I... of course." Tanaka tried to smile and slapped his hands on the omega's shoulder. Hard. "Let's stay best friends, alright?"

 

Nishinoya showed his widest grin. "Yes!"

 

It took some time to convince the others. There only was one other omega on the team, Hinata, and he had bonded to Kageyama so quickly that there was no question how to handle him anyway. They didn't touch him outiside of games and training but now there was an unbonded omega among them who was quite handsy.

 

At the beginning he was annoyed by the others' reactions but after a while... there was some devilish glee inside of him, whenever he pressed against an alpha or touched them and he saw them getting all flustered or uncomfortable. Being an omega almost became his weapon. Even the betas offered the most delicious reactions whenever he teased them. One time he had managed to give Tsukishima weak knees while he was sucking on a popsicle. He was quite proud of that one.

 

Another time Ennoshita had offered him a candy and instead of picking it up with his hand he had used his mouth, leaving his teammate's fingertips all wet. Ennoshita couldn't look at him for days. It almost became an addiction. How far could he go and drive every alpha (and beta) crazy with his omega pheromones? They were all slaves to their biology and Nishinoya thought it was only fair to push them a little bit. There were enough disadvantages coming his way after all.

 

The only one who didn't seem to be affected by anything Nishinoya did was Asahi. Asahi, that gentle giant who couldn't even hurt a fly. Not for the first time Nishinoya had thought that their positions should be reversed. Asahi should be the omega. At least when it came to stereotypes. But he was always friendly, always smiling at Nishinoya and he couldn't deny the slight tingle he felt whenever the alpha was close. Hormones, nothing else. (It was completely normal that he didn't feel that way in the presence of other alphas. Or that this tingle had been there even before he had presented.)

 

"Asahi-San, nice kill!"

 

The tall alpha smiled. "Thanks, Nishinoya!"

 

Training had been tough and everyone was sweaty but it was one of the things that Nishinoya loved most. No one could hide their scents and everyone was too tired to act all modest or refuse Nishinoya's advances.

 

"You did well today, Captain," he practically purred and let a bit of water from his bottle run over his face.

 

Daichi only stared at him for a moment with slightly parted lips. Nishinoya noticed the immediate increase of pheromones radiating off the alpha, shoulders rising, nostrils flaring... but then the moment was over and he snapped out of it, clearing his throat. Nishinoya smirked as Daichi walked away, probably looking for Sugawara. They were an alpha couple but they weren't save from the Libero's affectionate attacks and sometimes... they got caught in the moment.

 

Perhaps it would be smarter not to tease the alphas so much after training. Again, Asahi seemed totally unaffected and when Nishinoya pressed against his side and asked with half-lidded eyes how he liked the jump-toss , he only smiled like the sun (not like a blazing sun that burned your skin, it was the gentle sun at dawn that warmed your skin after a cold night. But, Nishinoya would never say that out loud. He probably knew that from some shoujo mangas that he had read to impress omegas. Not because he liked them, not at all.) and carefully removed Nishinoya's hands from his waist.

 

"They were great! Even better than last time. You're getting really good at this, Nishinoya. If you keep that up we need no one else on the court, the others can watch from the bench."

 

"Don't say that, Asahi-San!" Hinata had heard them from the other end of the gym and looked all panicky. "If Kageyama hears that he'll want to fight Nishinoya-Senpai!"

 

The alpha only laughed, a deep belly laugh that brought back the tingle inside of the libero, accompanied by the blush that creeped over his cheeks at the compliment Asahi had given him.

 

"You worry too much, Hinata. Even if Kageyama tried, Nishinoya can take good care of himself and will beat anyone who tries to mess with him."

 

He looked up at Asahi, dumbfounded. The alpha was still holding the hands that he had removed from his body a moment ago. That was not the response Nishinoya had expected. Most alphas would try to be protective and push the omega behind them; they would growl or tell Nishinoya to stay away from Kageyama. But Asahi didn't do anything like that, he just told everyone that Nishinoya was perfectly capable of defending himself, that he didn't need to be protected. Shit, fucking hell, Nishinoya was turned on. And not in the "Oh, nice" way but in the "I'm wet like POW" way. He knew his mouth was hanging open like he was ready to suck the alpha's dick and Asahi seemed to realise that he was still holding Nishinoya's hands, so he quickly let go of them and scratched his jaw with an embarrassed expression.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Nishinoya, I didn't realise... anyway, I loved your toss, let's keep practising it next time!" Then he turned around and grabbed his towel, leaving the gym. Nishinoya was still staring.

 

"Fuck", he muttered under his breath and ignored Hinata's shouted question, he needed to get out of here, he needed...

 

"Ryuu!"

 

Tanaka was busy in the equipment room and only yelped a little when Nishinoya pulled him away.

 

"Hah? What's wrong?" he asked but when he recognised the way to the bathrooms he grew quiet again, until he was pushed against the sink and Nishinoya started to untie the knot on his shorts.

 

This had started a while ago, after they had established that they could still continue being best friends. Best friends helped each other out, didn't they? Ever since Nishinoya had presented he felt more aroused and it was getting really annoying. Tanaka understood. He agreed to help. That was it.

 

"You... why don't you wait and come home with me? Hngh." Both had their hands in each other's pants, jerking each other off with their foreheads pressed together.

 

They never felt the desire to kiss but Nishinoya liked Tanaka's clever fingers and tried to make it just as good for him. By now he knew that Tanaka preferred it slow but with a tight grip and Nishinoya soon had gotten better at it.

 

"Can't wait," Nishinoya breathed and licked his lips.

 

They didn't do it often in this bathroom but it happened once in a while. They would sneak off between classes, before training, after training (usually after training because the rawness of the sport set his skin on fire) or whenever they felt the need. Tanaka seldom asked Nishinoya for it but he never said no.

 

"Shit, Yuu."

 

"Just a little more."

 

"I can't I-"

 

"Come on, be good, Ryuu."

 

Nishinoya made the grip even tighter so Tanaka let out a low pitched moan. It would make him last longer and Nishinoya needed that. The burning inside of him was still strong, he needed more. Tanakas fingers were quick on the omega's own length, teasing the tip every now and then and for the first time Nishinoya felt the need to shove his free hand into the back of his shorts, where he was already a little wet. Not as he would be if he was in heat, but enough to open himself up for... for what? He sometimes pictured a faceless alpha with a big knot that was stretching him nicely. Nishinoya always helped himself through his heats with toys but right now it wouldn't be enough, he needed more.

 

Suddenly there was that feeling again that he had almost everytime they were here. That feeling of being watched. The other times he had shrugged it off because it was the school's bathroom and a little paranoia was expected. But it was different now, his senses were heightened and there was that smell. With a swift motion Nishinoya turned both of them around, so his own ass was pressed against the sink now and he could risk a glance at the door without feeling suspicious. He almost fainted.

 

It was Asahi.

 

He couldn't see much but there was a figure pressed against the door frame, a hand moving in their own pants and long brown hair loosely covering a face. Asahi. Definitely Asahi. He was watching his teammates and got off on it, which made Nishinoya even more aroused, he could feel his pants getting terribly wet. He pulled Tanaka even closer, until his lips were against the beta's ear and then he withdrew his hand. Tanaka whined immediately.

 

"Shht, just a moment."

  
He let his hand slide into his own shorts, catching a bit of the slick between his legs before he shoved it back into Tanaka's.

 

"I needed more lubrication," he said and resumed his slow pace, stroking his best friend's cock with an intense expression on his face.

 

Tanaka bit his lower lip and ground his hip against Nishinoya's, just a little because the sensation was too much.

 

"Nishinoya..."

 

"Asahi is watching us," he whispered so quietly that only the beta could hear him. Tanaka froze immediately but Nishinoya pressed harder against him. "Keep going."

 

"But-"

 

"It's alright. He's touching himself. He likes to watch."

 

He risked another glance at the alpha and he was still there, all quiet. How could he be so quiet? Nishinoya was sure now that he had watched them before, but he had never made a sound. What kind of self control did he have? He didn't lurk around Nishinoya like a typical alpha. He was modest, he was kind, he didn't even ask an omega out, he just got off on watching one. Was it a kink or was it his shyness that lead him here? Nishinoya didn't know, but he definitely wanted to find out. Soon. Right now, there was another desperate cock in his hand.

 

"Can you imagine it?" He kept whispering. "Asahi's knot inside of you. You like knots, don't you, Ryuu? I know you do... You've always been into alphas. I wonder how big his cock is."

 

Tanaka groaned obscenely loud and Nishinoya didn't even have to move his hand anymore, Tanaka was thrusting into it, panting with an open mouth.

 

"More."

 

"I know, I-"

 

"No, tell me more."

 

Nishinoya chuckled at little and closed his eyes.

 

"So you really want this, Ryuu? You want him to press you into the mattress, his huge cock inside?"

 

"H... his knot."

 

"You're built differently. He would have to prepare you, tease you open so you can... can take his knot."

 

"Nishinoya..."

 

"You would be tied together for ages. Until he's fully... spent."

 

Nishinoya couldn't even think anymore, he just wanted Asahi in Tanaka's place, that tall and broad body pressed against his, coming undone under the clever hands of an omega. He would be so good to him, he would make Asahi forget who he was. He just wanted to bury his hands in that silky looking hair and ride him hard until... until the knot...

 

"Oh fuck," Nishinoya moaned and clawed his fingers into the back of Tanaka's jersey, coming all over his friend's hand. It only took a few more thrusts before the beta painted the insides of his shorts as well and they both sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

 

"Hah."

 

"Hmm."

 

When Nishinoya dared to look back to the door the figure was gone and he wondered if Asahi had come as well. He wondered if he had been there for Nishinoya or for Tanaka. He wondered if Asahi would ever be interested in an omega that didn't behave like one.

 

"Shit, I have to get home." Tanaka scrambled to his feet, a little shaky, more than usually. "Uhm. Thank you."

 

"Ah, well, thank you too." It took Nishinoya a bit longer to pick himself up again and he quickly changed clothes before he left.

 

The next few days were a little awkward, but only for Tanaka, apparently he was really embarrassed about the fact that he got off on the thought of a teammate's knot. Well, Nishinoya didn't blame him, but the omega himself wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. Quite the opposite. He had stopped annoying the other alphas for a while and glued himself to Asashi's heels instead, never letting him out of sight ("Let me toss to you, Asahi-San!" - "Asahi, show us your spike again!").

 

The first who seemed to notice anything was Hinata, but he didn't shout about it on the court, he was actually careful and waited until they were alone before he approached him.

 

"Nishinoya-Senpai... Are you interested in Asahi-San?" Nishinoya glared at him. "AH! I mean- I'm sorry, I didn't want to assume! Ah, stupid Kageyama, he said I would know what to say. Omegas are supposed to instantly get along!"

 

"Shouyo... What are you trying to say?"

 

Hinata still held the volleyball in his hand and looked like he was trying to smash it between his hands.

 

"Argh... just... take care of yourself!"

 

Nishinoya blinked. "What?"

 

"You want to court your Senpai, don't you?"

 

"Ah, that... no." That wasn't courting, that was a little obsession he had there. Maybe it was mutual obsession but he couldn't be sure.

 

"No?"

 

"Let's go meet up with the others!"

 

Like ever so often they went to the market where the Captain bought them meat buns and they stayed and talked a little before they headed into different directions. He knew Ennoshita was watching him, as well as Tsukishima. Everyone who usually was the victim of Nishinoya's moods was wary of him, now that he was so quiet... and standing a little too close to Asahi.

 

"Everyone was great today, keep up the good work," Daichi said before he bit into his bun.

 

"Remember that we'll have our training camp on Golden Week and meet up with Nekoma again," Suga added.

 

"Yes! I want to show them how good we got!" Hinata jumped high in the air and had a bright grin plastered on his face until he took a look at his own bun and then looked at Kageyama's.

 

He frowned.

 

"Kageyama, give me your meat bun."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"It's bigger than mine! Give it to me." When he reached for it, Kageyama slammed a hand into his face and pushed him away.

 

"No way, dumbass. It's mine!" And then he ate it in one bite.

 

"I can't believe they are mates," Yamaguchi chuckled.

 

"That the freak duo became a freak couple was inevitable," Tsukishima responded in his monotonous voice and then suddenly threw a sideglance at Nishinoya.

 

The omega looked back at the beta for a moment, then he smirked.

 

"Why, Tsukishima, are you lonely?" he said and let one delicate finger run down Tsukishima's bare arm. He seemed to relax a little, like it was putting him at ease that Nishinoya acted 'normal' again.

 

But it didn't give Nishinoya the satisfaction it had back then, instead he carefully looked at Asahi, the alpha seemed normal, so in control, Nishinoya couldn't possibly know what was going on in his head. It was almost infuriating.

 

When he was back home that day the first thing he did was circle the date of the training camp on his calender. That was when he hesitated because he had already circled those days, just with a different colour.

 

"Aw, shit." He didn't curse often but there were moments that called for it. "My heat comes up on that week!"

 

That was not good, in case he was going. Should he stay home? He didn't take heat suppressants because they made him sick but there was absolutely no way he would miss training camp. Should he tell the couch? Could he lock himself up for two days until it was over? He still would miss half of the training. As soon as he arrived they would know anyway. They would smell it. Should he borrow his mom's scenting perfume?

 

"Shit." He dialed Tanaka's number and waited for him to pick up.

 

"Noya! What's up...?" He still sounded a bit nervous but Nishinoya couldn't consider his feelings right now.

 

"Ryuu, I've got a big problem. My heat is coming up on Golden Week, what am I supposed to do?"

 

"Shit, really? That's... not good. Did you tell the coach?"

 

"No, I just realised. I can't miss training camp but I can't go if I'm in heat!"

 

There was a long silence and Nishinoya got impatient.

 

"Ryuu?"

 

"What if... what if you had an alpha who looked after you and could skip with you for two days? The coach would not be allowed to say no, it's your right as an omega."

 

"Ryuu, I don't have an alpha."

 

"But if you had one?" He sighed. "Maybe it's time for you to make a move."

 

"What... what do you mean?"

 

"Come on, Nishinoya!" Tanaka sounded more cheerful again. "I know you have a crush on Asahi-San."

 

Nishinoya scowled at the ceiling of his bedroom and was almost ready to hang up on him.

 

"So what if I do? alphas are big brutes who expect their omegas to throw themselves at their feet. I don't want that. I'd rather stay alone... or find myself a good beta."

 

He could hear Tanaka sigh on the other end. "You know Asahi is not like that, you should give him a little more credit. You would be-"

 

That's when he pushed the red button on his phone and let it drop to the floor next to him. With a frustrated growl Nishinoya buried his face in his pillow. Of course Asahi wasn't like that. He was kind and soft, almost too soft. At least that was what he had always thought, until he had caught the alpha masturbating to the sight of him and Tanaka touching each other in the bathroom.

 

There was something dark lurking behind Asahi's kindness and Nishinoya wanted to see it. He wanted to rip it open and drink it all in. Hands buried in the beautiful brown hair while Asahi looked at him with hunger and devotion, everything showing so openly on his face. Nishinoya groaned again and was grinding against the rough sheets of his bed. He couldn't help it. Asahi set his skin on fire, even when he wasn't in heat.

 

In the end Nishinoya decided to wait before he told the coach. He was too scared that Ukai would tell him to stay home because there was absolutely no way he would miss this. On the morning before he left for training camp he sneaked his mother's beta scent perfurme into his bag and sprayed it all over himself while running down the street. He knew that as soon as he reached his teammates they would already smell the beginning of his heat. But he still had a few more days before it happened. Until then he would give his best and work hard to become a better libero, that was the only important thing right now.

 

When he arrived, no one seemed to notice anything, only Daichi frowned a little when he sniffed around Nishinoya. Sure, he smelled more like a beta now but no one would know why. And when the perfume couldn't hide his heat anymore he would talk to the coach. It would be easy right?

 

It was not easy.

 

It was his first training camp since he had presented and the amount of alpha pheromones that surrounded him had multiplied, making him sweat more than usual. He dived down many times to get the ball back into the air but in the end they lost again and endured the penalty.

 

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Daichi said and clapped his hands together. "We will win the next set!"

 

They rotated again and were now playing against Nekoma. They too had omegas on their team, Kenma was probably the most dangerous one. Nishinoya had always thought he was bonded to Kuroo-San but the alpha seemed way more interested in Karasuno's beta, Tsukishima. But Kenma was definitely bonded, so who...?

 

"Nishinoya!"

 

Nishinoya blinked and saw the ball drop before his eyes. With a far leap he jumped forward but it hit the floor before he was even close enough.

 

"Ugh. Sorry!" He groaned and picked himself up again. His muscles already felt sore and there was definitely sweat running down his forehead. They lost another set and then took a break, everyone was drinking from their water bottles in huge gulps and Nishinoya emptied his in mere minutes. He was so thirsty.

 

"Here, Nishinoya-Kun." Kiyoko offered him another with her usual unmoved facial expression, but she smelled really good for an alpha, like a bonfire and Sandalwood.

 

"Thanks Kiyoko-San! What would any of us do without our dedicated alpha manager!"

 

Kiyoko frowned a little and then turned around, ignoring his words completely. He loved when she did that! Next to him Tanaka hid his half empty bottle and then jumped after their manager.

 

"Shimizuuuu! I'm so thirsty, help me!"

 

"No."

 

Tanaka fell to his knees and his forehead hit the ground. "The rejection," he lamented. "Makes my heart only burn brighter!" He stood up again with a swollen chest.

 

"Poor Tanaka-San," Hinata said. "He thinks rejection is a good thing."

 

"Well, it's what he chose." Kageyama shrugged next to him.

 

Nishinoya looked after Tanaka and thought about following him. He was heading to the bathroom and usually... no, it felt not right. Instead they all headed to the bench and watched some of the other games. Asahi sat down with a huge gap between him and Kageyama, wide enough for 5 Nishinoyas to fit between them. Naturally, the omega sat down close to Asahi, their arms and legs almost touching and he acknowledged Nishinoya's presence with a smile before his gaze returned to the game.

 

Nishinoya's insides were seething and he wanted to touch Asahi so badly. But he couldn't, not here, everyone would notice. Also, he still hadn't talked to him about his upcoming heat. He probably could choose from tons of willing alphas but he wanted Asahi. He should ask him first about it though, shouldn't he?

 

"Is everything alright, Nishinoya?" Asahi had noticed that Nishinoya was shamelessly staring at the alpha and the omega responded with a smirk.

 

"Not really."

 

"Eh? What is wrong?"

 

"My heat will come up soon."

 

He saw Asahi's eyes widen a little before he quickly looked straight ahead again, not even a blush was betraying him.

 

"That is unfortunate, did you tell Ukai-San?"

 

"Not yet... I wanted to tell you first. I want you to help me trough my heat."

 

There was a long silence and he could see Asahi's adam's apple move as he swallowed. Nothing else indicated that he had even heard Nishinoya and it drove him mad. How much self-restraint did Asahi actually have? How good was he at hiding his feelings? Or perhaps... perhaps he wasn't interested in Nishinoya after all and that was why it was so easy for him to resist the omega. But he had watched them... so was he into Tanaka? His heart started to race.

 

"I know you watched Tanaka and me." He could see Asahi tense up immediately. "It wasn't the first time, was it? I could see you in the doorway, touching yourself... I just don't know why you were there." He lowered his voice so no one but Asahi could hear him. "For me or for Tanaka? Both of us? I only noticed you last time... It was so good, Asahi. I grew so much wetter in your presence. I guess with an alpha it's more... intense."

 

Asahi was still, eyes on the court but they were not moving anymore, he was just pretending to focus on something else than Nishinoya. But he didn't, he heard everything the omega said.

 

"I've thought about you, Asahi. Didn't you notice? Your smell is so good, it always drives me over the edge. I would love to have you during my heat." He inched closer, only a little, but it was enough to line them up so they were pressed against each other from shoulder to leg.

 

Nishinoya had been so busy watching Asahi's face that he hadn't looked at the rest of him and only now he realised that there was a quite big bulge in his black shorts and he was doing everything to not catch anyone's attention. So he _hadn't_ just been there for Tanaka. Nishinoya was in awe.

 

"You like that too, don't you, Asahi? You would feel so good between my legs and I could hold on to your back, urge you on with my feet wrapped around you." He licked his lips and could actually see Asahi's cock twitch inside his pants. "God, I wonder how big you are. Would you even fit inside? Would you fit in my mouth?"

 

"Nishinoya," Asahi hissed quietly but it wasn't angry it was... desperate. "Please stop."

 

"I can't help it. You're right here and I just wanted to ask you for help with my heat but... everytime I'm close to you I want to climb into your lap and ride you until I see stars. You don't even have to do anything, I'd make you feel so good, Asahi."

 

It was quite impressive that there was still no real change in the alpha's face or body language. He really did have more control over his body than anyone gave him credit for and Nishinoya wanted nothing more than to see him lose it completely. He would kill the omega with kindness but Nishinoya would break him open and tease out that lust which was hiding behind doors and selflessly pined from the distance.

 

"How badly do you want to touch yourself now? It's too bad that you can't come for me, right here in front of everyone. Do you think they'll notice if I sneak my hand into your pants?" There was that twitch again and Nishinoya could feel his own face growing hot from want and it took everything he had not to give in or grow hard himself. Nishinoya wasn't that good at hiding boners. He leaned in a little closer, with his eyes on the court so it looked like he was explaining something volleyball related to Asahi, but his breath was hot against the alpha's ear. "You don't even know, Asahi... how wet I can be for you. I'd use it to make my hand all slick and stroke your cock until it's fully hard and ready for me. I really want you, Asahi, I want you and your body and your knot deep inside of m-"

 

" _Hngh_." Asahi suddenly doubled over, breathing heavily and his whole body was shaking. Nishinoya panicked for a moment, concerned that he really might have pissed off the almighty ace now. But when he looked down there was a dark and very wet stain on the front of his shorts, the bulge even growing a little bigger, like his knot had swollen and... fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Asahi had just come in his pants. He hadn't even touched himself, only Nishinoya's words and perhaps the mental image had thrown Asahi into a fullblown orgasm that he was still breathing through, eyes screwed shut.

 

"A-Asahi," Nishinoya whispered with both admiration but also astonishment. To think he'd have that much power over an alpha, over Asahi... it made him howl on the inside and he had to hold himself back so he wouldn't jump Asahi right on the spot.

 

Then Asahi stood up, leaving Nishinoya cold where he had pressed up against his warm body.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologised and then took off in the direction of the toilets, probably to wait until his knot swelled down and then change into new pants. Nishinoya was still staring at the door that had long been shut behind Asahi, when Ennoshita made a questioning sound and looked over.

 

"Where did Asahi go?," the alpha asked in confusion.

 

"He just needed to go to the bathroom," Nishinoya answered absently.

 

Then he started to pout and returned his glance to the court. Asahi hadn't even given him an answer! Would he help or not?

 

Sadly he didn't get another chance to ask him. When Asahi finally came back he apologised to the coach and the team, he even treated Nishinoya normal in front of the others but he was carefully trying not to be alone with him. It was frustrating and annoying.

 

"Did something happen?" Tanaka was nudging Nishinoya's arm while moving his chopsticks like a crab. "You look like someone stole your rice bowl."

 

Nishinoya scowled and grabbed his rice bowl tighter. "No one is stealing my food!"

 

Tanaka grinned. "Then what is it?"

 

Nishinoya made sure that everyone was busy talking to each other before he leaned over. "Asahi is avoiding me."

 

"Oh. Really? I didn't even notice."

 

"He's a clever coward."

 

"Do you know why?"

 

"Well... I made him come in his pants."

 

Tanaka almost dropped his chopsticks. "What? How? _When_?"

 

"When we were watching Shinzen and Fukurōdani," he mumbled and quickly shoved vegetables and rice into his mouth.

 

"What the hell... Nice kill, Noya." He almost looked proud of his best friend.

 

"Shut up. I asked him if he wanted to help me with my heat and he didn't give me an answer, and he's avoiding me. He's clearly not interested." Oh no, this was bad. Nishinoya was actually getting depressed over this. He liked Asahi and Asahi didn't like him back. Oh my god, he really _was_ in love with Asahi, wasn't he? That PANG in his chest, his breath going like WHOOSH and that tingle on his skin when he touched the alpha. It seemed to be utter hopeless and... oh no. His eyes started to sting and his nose was prickling.

 

 

"Oh fuck, Noya I'm sorry. I... please don't cry." He used the sleeve of his jacket to press it against Nishinoya's eyes and dry his tears, which was more disgusting than comforting.

 

"Stop it, Ryuu, it smells all bad from training!"

 

"Oh... Sorry!"

 

At least it annoyed Nishinoya so much that he stopped thinking about Asahi, even if it was just for a moment. This was ridiculous. He always took what he wanted, he wasn't used to this thing called pining! With a sideglance he looked to the other end of the table where Asahi sat between Sugawara and Daichi. He smiled and seemed completely comfortable, probably talking about training related stuff. Then suddenly his eyes shifted and caught Nishinoya staring at him. Nishinoya squinted slightly. He wouldn't back down now and after a while Asahi turned towards Daichi again. Hmpfh. This was so... unsatisfying.

 

After dinner most of them headed back to the gym to practise their skills and usually Nishinoya would ask Asahi to practise the jump-toss but...

 

"Nishinoya-San!" Yamaguchi was approaching him with a volleyball in his hand. "Asahi and I want to practise our serves. Will you try to receive them for us?"

  
Nishinoya glanced over Yamaguchi's shoulder but all he saw was Asahi's back, muscles moving as he tried different volleyballs.

 

"Sure!" He answered with a grin and quickly pulled up his kneepads.

 

Not only Asahi had become stronger, Yamaguchi was way more confident now compared to a few weeks ago. And Nishinoya dived again and again, until his chest was hurting from jumping but also from the burning of air in his lungs. In this, Asahi couldn't avoid Nishinoya, he had to look at him, talk to him and there was a glint in his eyes, like maybe Nishinoya didn't imagine all of it, that there _was_ a possibility for Asahi to like him back, that he was just too goddamn shy. Nishinoya felt so warm again and it was like his teammates on the other end of the gym were on fire too, like something was in the air that made them all excited.

 

Then it happened, just when he was moving sideways to catch Asahi's serve there was a pull in his abdomen, a very familiar pull that made him double over, breathing heavily.

 

"Nishinoya-San, are you alright?" Yamaguchi's voice seemed so far away...

 

Then the pull was there again, spreading heat inside his body until it leaked from his skin, making him sweat. But it wasn't just that... It were pheromones.

 

"Ni... Nishinoya, you're-"

 

"No!" Nishinoya shouted. "It's too early." He was supposed to have more time. He didn't even tell the coach yet, or Takeda-Sensei!

 

He heard more feet shuffling over, either lured in by the shouting or by his scent. He was in heat. He was in fucking heat, why was his body doing that to him?! Perhaps Nishinoya had been incredibly naive, to think that spending a whole day with mostly unbonded alphas around him wouldn't mess with his cycle. He was still on his knees when a shadow fell over him, Nishinoya could smell the alpha but... it was Ennoshita. He didn't smell right, he smelled like burned rubber and chalky water.

 

"Nishinoya... let us... we... we can-"

 

Suddenly a stretched leg came out of nowhere and hit the alpha hard, sending him flying across the gym.

 

"Nishinoya-Senpai!" Hinata was at his side a moment later, a hand on his arm. "I'll get you out of here."

 

"I.. can't," Nishinoya whined. His shorts were already soaked wet and this was the most embarrassing thing he had ever experienced. The scents of so many alphas drove him nuts! Not all of them smelled decent but his heat wouldn't care about that. He just... wanted.

 

"Of course you can, I'll be there. Kageyama, help me!"

 

The bonded alpha seemed unimpressed by Nishinoya's scent and that was strangely comforting. He made way for him and Hinata, who had taken off his jacket to wrap it around Nishinoya's hip so no one would see the mess in his pants. It was so sweet and kind he almost wanted to kiss Hinata. He smelled like new-mown grass and strawberries, a good smell for an omega. It didn't turn Nishinoya on but it felt like a safe haven with those strong alpha scents on his heels.

 

Hinata led him through the corridors until they reached Karasuno's bedroom. The futons were still scattered across the floor and Nishinoya knew that everyone would soon hate him because they had to sleep somewhere else. Behind them Kageyama closed the door while staying outside and standing guard. He could already hear the muffled but excited voices of some alphas trying to make Kageyama go away.

 

"Here, lie down."

 

Nishinoya dropped down on his futon and buried his face in the pillow, his body already making him shift slightly to his knees to present his rear to the non-existent alpha. The other omega carefully untied the jacket and then pulled the blanket over him.

 

"Nooo," Nishinoya gasped. "It's so hot."

 

"I know, but for now it's the best, you already have a strong smell on you."

 

"What do I smell like?" He asked, curiously. Whenever his heat came up he was alone so he didn't get the chance to ask anyone how he smelled. Even if it was different to everyone, he still wanted to know.

 

"Hmm... like... rain? And... ice-cream."

 

Nishinoya giggled at that and closed his eyes. "This is the worst," he said then. "My heat came too early."

 

"Don't worry, Nishinoya." He pointed at himself with one thumb. "Today I'll be your Senpai! I'll go get the Coach and Sensei, they'll know what to do, don't worry!"

 

He cringed at that. They would probably be furious because he hadn't said anything, dammit. He didn't even hear Hinata leave the room, he was fully concentrating on his sensitive body now, feeling the futon and the blanket moving against his body as he squirmed. But it was not enough, he had too many clothes on.

 

Before he could remove them though he heard the door open again. An alpha and an omega. Ukai-San and Takeda-Sensei. He whimpered when they came closer.

 

"Nishinoya, why didn't you say something!" The coach seemed to be all riled up but he was strong enough to not jump at the omega in heat. Impressive.

 

"It... it wasn't supposed to happen yet. I thought I still had time... I didn't want to miss training camp," he whimpered.

 

"Please, Ukai. I'm sure it's not easy for him."

 

Ukai sighed but then seemed to relax a little. Takeda kneeled down next to Nishinoya and lifted the blanket a little.

 

"I'm sorry, Nishinoya-Kun, but this is necessary." Then suddenly he felt fingers at his entrance, sliding in easily and moving around a little. Nishinoya moaned and pressed back immediately.

 

"So? Can we still move him to a heat center?"

 

Just as quick the fingers were gone again, leaving him empty and making him whine. Takeda rubbed his thumb against two fingers to test the slick's consistency, then he shook his head.

 

"No, it's already thick, his heat has fully developed. Bringing him to a heat center would only make it worse now. Nishinoya-Kun, you don't have a mate, do you? Will you take care of it on your own or do you want someone to help you? Traditionally, your coach is allowed to be your heat partner."

 

"However," Ukai interrupted. "I'm close to entering a bond so I would prefer if you wouldn't choose me."

 

Nishinoya turned his head on the futon to look up at the coach. He smelled good, like melted iron with a hint of seawater. But he didn't want him, he wanted Asahi...

 

"Asahi," he murmured and when Takeda leaned over because he didn't hear him he said it again, louder this time. "Asahi! I want... I want Asahi... But I don't know if he wants it too. If he doesn't want me then... then I want Tanaka."

 

"He is a beta," Takeda said with a frown. "They're not really... equipped to satisfy you during a heat."

 

"He is my friend," Nishinoya said miserably now and sniffed a little, his eyes started to burn again. To be honest, having Tanaka with him would probably be the worst choice. There would be nothing but sad smiles and pitiful glances and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted... to be wanted. This sucked. This sucked so much.

 

"Asahi!" He almost shouted and Takeda put a reassuring hand on his damp hair.

 

"It's alright. Asahi is your friend, too. I'm sure he'll help you."

 

But Nishinoya didn't share that conviction. He just let them leave and used the chance to strip out of his clothes beneath the blanket, throwing them aside without a second thought. Then he looked out of the window where it was already getting dark. This whole situation was so messed up. Why did his body decide to fuck with him right now? Or... or was it Asahi? Being that close to him all day... were they compatible? Fuck! Nishinoya wasn't used to that kind of rejection.

 

Then the door opened again and the most amazing smell filled his nostrils: musky herbs and a warm summer day, a familiar scent that was just so much stronger now and way more appealing than outside of his heat. A hand was touching his neck, rubbing it with it's thumb, and then there was that rich deep voice.

 

"Nishinoya... You successfully riled up every alpha and even some betas from all teams. They were lining up outside, hoping they'd get a turn."

 

Slowly Nishinoya turned around and swallowed at the sight of Asahi's blushing face, his dilated pupils...

 

"You didn't want to help me when I asked you... why are you here now?"

 

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean to turn you down! I... you caught me off-guard and I panicked. I was embarrassed about losing control like that but I... "he took a deep breath. "You were right, I... didn't watch you for the first time and everytime I'd tell myself not to follow you again but I... couldn't. You make me feel things, Nishinoya. I.. always wanted you."

 

Without thinking too hard about it Nishinoya surged forward and pushed Asahi down across the other futon, hands on his chest, the blanket slipping from his body as he straddled the other boy.

 

"N.. Nishinoya! You're naked already!"

 

"Aren't we supposed to be naked for sex?" All his confidence was rushing back with Asahi's words and half of it was just pure relief. "I thought you hated me," he growled now and slipped his fingers under the alpha's shirt. He could feel the warm skin and the hard muscles trembling under his touch. "But you like me, don't you?"

 

"Y... Yes. A lot."

 

"How long?"

 

"Ah..."

 

" _Tell me_ ," he demanded and dug his nails into Asahi's stomach. "Please."

 

"A little after you joined the team... long before you presented." Asahi blushed a little harder.

 

Long before he...? Nishinoya hadn't even realised! Asahi _had_ been really good at hiding his feelings.

 

"Everyone thought I'd become an alpha... didn't you think so, too?" He was already making Asahi's shorts wet but he didn't mind, and Asahi didn't seem to mind either, he could feel him getting hard underneath the fabric.

 

"I didn't care," slowly he sat up with his hands behind him and face close to Nishinoya's. "alpha, beta, omega... I... I would like you either way."

 

Nishinoya made a wounded noise at the back of his throat and then it was _Asahi_ kissing _him_ , still shy with a soft press of lips, but Nishinoya was having none of that, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pressed fully against him, with lips and body, moaning into the kiss that made everything inside of him flare alive.

 

"Okay, that is enough talking," he said after he pulled away and quickly worked on Asashi's clothes to tear them off, the jacket, the shirt and the shorts. He wanted to see the alpha naked, wanted to get a look at the cock that he had only seen through fabric. Asahi was his now.

 

"Are you sure?" Asahi asked but helped him eagerly.

 

"Yes, yes I am! We can be serious later."

 

When Asahi's cock slipped free he moaned at the sight, mouth already watering. It was thick, the way he liked it and he could already see the slightly swollen knot at the base of it. Not big enough to lock them together but it gave Nishinoya an idea of how big it would become. His hole was throbbing at the thought of it, dripping with want and need.

 

"Asahi", he purred. "I'm going to ride you, like I said I would." He climbed back into Asahi's lap with their lips almost touching, a wicked grin on his face.

 

"Nishinoya... please."

 

"You're such a good alpha... You'll take care of me and I'll take care of you, yes?"

 

Asahi nodded with hodded eyes when Nishinoya lined up his cock with his entrance, teasing it with the tip. But Asahi didn't try to take control, he let Nishinoya guide him because he knew it was his first time with a real alpha. Asahi was so perfect it was almost annoying, but also made his heart flutter in a beautiful way.

 

When he finally pushed down and let Asahi inside, they both closed their eyes at the feeling. Nishinoya felt a little gasp against his lips, the alpha's hands crawling over the skin of his back. It was the most amazing feeling, nothing like the toys Nishinoya had used for his past heats. Even if he warmed them up in water they never felt _real_ and Asahi was impossible hot inside him, every inch stretching him a little more.

 

"Asahi," he whispered with his lips against the alpha's cheek, hands grasping the back of his neck a little tighter.

 

Then he started to move. At first he was slow, getting used to the sensation and moaning everytime he sat back down, savouring the feeling and memorising the shape of Asahi's cock. And the alpha didn't rush him, his fingers didn't dig into his skin or demanded a quicker pace. If at all, he was only _begging_ , begging the _omega_ to pour himself into each movement, to make them both feel good. But after a few minutes it wasn't enough anymore, the burning heat inside of Nishinoya flared up again and he moved faster, rougher, he could feel himself lose control over what he was doing.

 

And Asahi looked so good like this, sweat already making brown strands of hair stick to his face, dark pupils leaving no room for colour and his sinful mouth hanging all open, panting with lust. And it was all Nishinoya's doing. He was the reason Asahi was excited and aroused like that. Dozens of alphas were on the other side of the door but he only wanted Asahi and _he_ wanted _him_ and it was perfect.

 

"How do I smell to you, Asahi?" His words came out jerky, the impact of slamming down on Asahi's cock driving the air out of his lungs.

 

"What-"

 

"What do I smell like?" He licked his lips. "You smell so good, Asahi, so good, like spring and sunlight, like fresh herbs and earth." Asahi moaned and Nishinoya could feel his cock twitch inside of him.

 

"You... you smell like rain on a summer day, right before a storm starts that will wreck everything in its way. Nishinoya..." He whined and couldn't help but thrust upwards into Nishinoya, making the omega yelp. "Nishinoya, you're wrecking me."

 

Nishinoya's heart was beating ridiculously fast and he covered Asahi's open mouth with his own, swallowing every moan. Their noses were smashed together but he couldn't stop moving, neither his lips nor his hips and he almost made Asahi fall backwards because he was pressing against him so hard. Nishinoya broke the kiss to throw his head back and gasp, then he dived back in with a groan and let his fingers sweep into the messy bun at the back of Asahi's head that was already half undone. He pulled at the tie until it was completely off, burying his fingers in Asahi's hair.

 

"You feel so good, Asahi," he groaned against his lips. "Do I feel good?"

 

"So hot." Asahi was panting heavily. "You're perfect, you always have been. God, I want you."

 

"You want me... how much?"

 

"Like-"

 

"No, Asahi. Show me. I'll let you, show me, please."

 

He wrapped his arms securely around Asahi's neck, who gaped at him for a moment when Nishinoya stopped riding him into oblivion. Then he swallowed and licked his lips with a wet sound, his strong arm sneaking around Nishinoya's waist until his hand came to rest on the small of his back. Then he flipped them over in a smooth motion, without pulling out of Nishinoya, making the omega's legs spread some more with the weight of his body. His hair looked so much longer like this and Nishinoya couldn't help but pull back his arms so he could comb his fingers through it again.

 

"Show me," he said again. "Fuck me, Asahi."

 

And something inside of the alpha went wild. He pulled out almost completely and then slammed right back into Nishinoya, who arched off the futon as Asahi filled him again, but this time it was deeper, a different angle and it sent a whole new wave of pleasure through the omega's body.

 

" _Yes_ ," Nishinoya said breathlessly and let Asahi bury his face in his neck, bodies aligned again with short legs wrapped around broad hips.

 

Nishinoya pressed the heels of his feet against Asahi's back, high pitched moans filling the air as Asahi pounded into him mercilessly. But he liked it, he _loved_ it, it showed him how desperate the alpha was for him and even though Nishinoya was on his back, it was Asahi who pressed his face so submissivly against his skin, saying _please, I'm so close_ and Nishinoya would say _not yet_.

 

"Be loud Asahi, just this once. I know you're shy but don't be now, let them hear you, too. They are all jealous of you because I chose you, because I want you so much. Be proud of that."

 

"I am," he groaned and his hips snapped again.

 

"You're so good, Asahi, such a good alpha, _hngh_." The next thrust almost sent them across the futon and Asahi's moans came more freely now.

 

Nishinoya smiled at the pleasured keening and lost himself in each thrust. Asahi was so eager to please his omega, to breed him, but their heat muddled brains made each movement sloppy. When Asahi pulled out completely and tried to push back in he missed the rim of Nishinoya's hole, leaving him humping the air with a whine.

 

"It's alright, I've got you." Nishinoya reached between them and grabbed Asahi's cock that was wet from the omega's slick and helped him push in again. "Yes, like that, Asahi."

 

He fucked Nishinoya harder now, wet sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Nishinoya was close, he was so so close but he couldn't just come, he needed... he needed...

 

"Do you want to knot me?" he asked Asahi, who raised his head at those words and looked into his eyes with a hint of clarity.

 

"Can I? Are you sure?"

 

"Yes you can, I want you to, I want your knot, Asahi."

 

"Nishinoya," he groaned, emphasising each syllable like both a curse and a prayer. "I want it, too."

 

His knot was already swollen a little but so far Asahi had tried not to push it in. Now he did, Nishinoya could feel it slipping in and out of him, stretching him deliciously good each time.

 

"I'm so close," Nishinoya gasped.

 

"Me too. Just a little more."

 

Nishinoya almost wanted to count his thrusts until the knot took and when it did it locked them together and he could feel Asahi coming inside of him, sending him completely over the edge when the knot pressed against his prostate, making his toes curl. He cried out, his body shaking violently, every limb wrapped around Asahi and a wetness spreading between their bodies. Asahi was trembling just as much and Nishinoya could still feel him come. Without a knot he would be leaking already. It was the best feeling ever and with a sigh he let his head fall back on the futon.

 

They didn't talk for a while, each savouring the moment, but that didn't mean they didn't touch. Asahi gently stroked his sensitive skin and worshipped his face with kisses and nips of his teeth while Nishinoya let his hand rest on the alpha's neck, rubbing it in small circles. He could hear Asahi give a soft sigh at the feel of it.

 

"I want to do this all night," Nishinoya finally whispered between soft kisses.

 

"We can do that."

 

"I want to do it on every futon in this room."

 

Now Asahi pulled back to give Nishinoya a surprised look.

 

"Wha-"

 

"I want their futons and their stuff to reek of us, can you imagine their faces?"

 

Asahi blinked and then chuckled a little, which caused the knot inside of the omega to slightly move and his chuckle turned into a groan.

 

"Ugh... you... you love to tease everyone and make them uncomfortable, don't you?"

 

Nishinoya smirked. "Being an omega must be good for something, don't you think? We already successfully ruined Tanaka's futon, you know."

 

Asahi froze and only then he seemed to realise how much they had moved during their fucking, causing the alpha to blush a little harder.

 

"Oh..."

 

"God, Asahi. You're so cute it's killing me!"

 

They fell asleep like that and when Nishinoya woke up again in the middle of the night the knot had loosened and Nishinoya was lying half on top of Asahi's back, who was hugging one of the pillows. He woke the alpha with wet kisses along his spine until dark eyes peered out from under a mess of brown hair.

 

"I need your knot again, Asahi." He said breathless with arousal. "I feel like I'm burning up."

 

Asahi smiled softly but Nishinoya recognised the fire behind his eyes. It was good that alphas had enough stamina to keep up with an omega's need and he wondered if a beta would already have given up, if they would just lie there while the omega rode them, taking what they needed.

 

" _Asahi, Asahi_ ," Nishinoya murmured into his hair, rolling them over to a futon they hadn't defiled yet. "Do you still want to fuck me?"

 

"Yes," he groaned when Nishinoya touched his cock

 

"I can feel you getting hard in my hand. Is it all for me?"

 

Asahi nodded against his jaw, skin growing incredibly hot.

 

"Then I'll give you all of me, too."

 

*

 

Nishinoya was extremely hungry when his heat broke a day later. He was in such a good mood and grinning all the way through the shower; he even bounced on their way to the dining hall. Everyone else was there too and Nishinoya had been a little nervous, but Asahi was there with him, holding his hand when they made their way over to Karasuno's table. A few alphas from the other teams had bruises on their faces and he could see bokuto's split lip, which made him wonder how much they had actually been fighting over the omega in heat. At least no one was openly staring at them, they had the decency to look embarrassed about their behaviour.

 

"Nishinoya-Senpai!" Hinata was patting the seat next to him enthusiastically.

 

Nishinoya sat down happily and expected Asahi to sit down with him but instead he let his hand go with a smile and went over to take his place between Sugawara and Daichi. For a moment Nishinoya wanted to pout, but then he realised that Asahi probably didn't want anyone to think that he was dominating his omega.

 

They hadn't bonded then and there but it would happen soon. Everything was changing but they were still the same, because that's why Asahi had fallen for Nishinoya in the first place. He knew that the boy could still take care of himself. Nishinoya felt a pang of affection in his chest and grabbed at the fabric over his heart as he sat down.

 

"Are you alright?," Tanaka asked.

 

"I'm so in love," Nishinoya sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, I hope you liked it and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
